pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Pingrek
Description Pingrek is a new Uberhero in Patapon 3 . It is a Koppen Mahopon. He is a great Hero to have on team missions. He wears a Black and white mask that is Shaped like a Penguin, and wears a blue cape. Pingrek is level 5 when he is unlocked. Pingrek is unlocked when you level Yumiyacha to level 5. Getting Pingrek and Yumiyacha to level 8 unlocks Oohoroc. Pingrek evolves at level 14 and level 20 Equipment Pingrek can use sceptres and shoes from unlocking. Attacks Uberhero Mode: His Uberhero mode involves healing all the Patapons in his range by making an ice temple which increases their health until full. If the temple recieves too much damage it will break, causing Pingrek to stagger, using the party song (Pata-Pon-Don-Chaka) causes him to recover immediately. His hero mode is activated by using the charge song then defending. This works very well with Guardira's Uberhero mode as it can protect the temple from melee attacks, allowing the Uberhero mode to continue uninterrupted. His Uberhero mode only restores a small amount of HP, but is effective because the healing will go on unless interrupted. Pon Pon Attack Pingrek fires an ice bolt towards enemies that can freeze, ignite, poison, or induce sleeping his enemies. Depending on the abilities of his wand. Chaka Chaka Song Uses his wands' special ability. Which includes restoring health, curing status aliments and temporarily increasing defence. Charge Song: Attack: Creates a wall of ice to defend all party members from on comming melee attacks, a maximum of 7 can be created at once. Also the ice monument created during Pingrek's hero mode counts as a wall of ice. Defend: Activates Uberhero Mode which continually restores health until it is ended. Class Skills 'Pingrek's Class Skills' Ice Wall Doing a charged attack creates a wall of ice to defend all party members from enemy attacks. It can only sustain a minimal amount of damage. Up to seven walls can be made. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Freeze Trap. Freeze Trap Superior skill to Ice Wall. Ice Walls explode if they have reached their limit of sustaining damage which deals damage to enemies near the explosion. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Ice Wall. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Ice Fortress. Ice Fortress Healing Chateau and Ice Walls have double HP lifetime. Health Recovery Boosts HP recovery of Healing Chateau and Heal All. Set Skills Pingrek can equip 2 set skills. Antifreeze 1 Doubles freeze resistance. Gained at Level 10. Freeze Boost 1 This multiplies the chance of the user freezing an opponent by 1.25. Freeze Boost 2 This multiplies the chance of the user freezing an opponent by 1.5. Learned at level 25. Fearless Penguin Max HP increases by 100% but attack reduces to 50% Statistics For a full list of statistics, go to Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics. Trivia *Pingrek has the only Uberhero mode that can be cut short by the opposition. *Pingrek is a class that is small/short compared to the others despite normal Mahopons being taller than normal Patapons. *Pingek is a White Mage Unlike Uhorock which uses Black Magic. *When Pingrek enters Hero Mode, He shouts "Heeng-Tsatow," similar to Healing Chateau. *Pingrek is one of the Uberheroes who can only equip 1 type of weapon. Category:Patapon 3 Category:New units Category:Rarepons Category:Units Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Mahopon Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero